


All It Took was 11 Days

by lily_kirrxx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Mystic Messenger Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Fluff, Fuck I dont know, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, In the Beginning, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, OOC character, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, basically 707's route but its komahina, but he ain't heterosexual, hinata has heterochromia, hinata is ooc because yes, ooc Hinata Hajime, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_kirrxx/pseuds/lily_kirrxx
Summary: Komaeda was having the worst day of his life (that was an exaggeration, it wasn’t as bad as the plane crash but this wasn't the time to think about that right now).He was recently fired from his minimum wage job for an incident he wasn't even responsible this time after that, he found out that his bank account was hacked and he couldn't even contact his bank since his phone somehow went missing and worst of all, his landlord decided to kick him out of his crappy apartment because he couldn't pay the rent for a few months (honestly, he should be grateful that the landlord decided to pity him and kept trash like him for a while before kicking him out) and now he had nowhere to go.Ah, how despairing...Basically a rip-off of 707's route but make it komahinaMystic Messenger x Danganronpa AUspoilers for 707's route
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	All It Took was 11 Days

**Author's Note:**

> my wrist hurts ive been typing for 10+ hours-

“Pack your bags, leave, and don’t come back!”

Komaeda was having the worst day of his life (that was an exaggeration, it wasn’t as bad as the plane crash but this wasn't the time to think about that right now). 

He was recently fired from his minimum wage job for an incident he wasn't even responsible for ~~this time.~~ After that, he found out that his bank account was hacked and he couldn't even contact his bank since his phone somehow went missing and worst of all, his landlord decided to kick him out of his crappy apartment because he couldn't pay the rent for a few months (honestly, he should be grateful that the landlord decided to pity him and kept trash like him for a while before kicking him out) and now he had nowhere to go.

_Ah, how despairing..._

In simpler terms, Komaeda Nagito was fucked.

"Ah, what terrible luck, I wonder what kind of good luck will come from this!" Komaeda exclaimed cheerfully, though he was anything but cheerful at the moment.

Right now, Komaeda was sitting at a random bus stop in the middle of the night, staring at the floor in front of him dejectedly.  _ What should I do? Maybe I could rent a cheap motel room, I don't have much but it could be enough for a night though, I'm sure that they wouldn't want such worthless garbage in their room!  _ Before he could spiral deeper into his self-deprecating mind _ , _ he suddenly heard shuffling and assumed someone was there but when he looked up, nobody was there.

Instead, there was a phone in the seat beside him.

_ Huh, that's weird. _

He decided to look through the phone to see if he could find any information on the owner (surprisingly, it didn't have a password, how lucky of him!) and turn it in to the police but all it had was what looked like a messenger app.

_ That is weird, E.F.A huh? _

He clicked on it and was immediately pulled into what looks like a chatroom.

** Unknown has entered the chatroom **

Unknown: Hello, can you see this?

_ Unknown...? I wonder what their name is- someone like you shouldn't pry on their privacy. Ah, I should reply to them. _

Me: Yes I can.

Unknown: ...Finally connected. Thank god.

Unknown: It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger.

_ Hah, it's not like I haven't been in weirder situations... _

Me: Well...I've been in weirder situations than this so it's not a big problem haha.

Unknown: Hm, interesting...

_ Interesting? Him? Haha, no way. _

Though, Komaeda didn't voice (or text)that thought out loud.

Unknown: Anyways, I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app

but I don't see any contact info or call records...

Me: Ah, that's weird, this isn't even my phone at all! I found this phone at a bus stop and all it had was this messenger app too, what a coincidence!

Unknown: Huh, that is weird.

Unknown: I wanted to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records...

Unknown: I've been sending messages with this app but no reply...

Unknown: All I see is an important-looking Japanese address and long numbers saved in notes, I think it's a password.

Unknown: I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad...

Komaeda immediately knew what they were going to say next.

Unknown: Would you  ** mind going to the address? **

Komaeda was trash, yes but he wasn't naive. He knew that this Unknown person was trying to lure him into a place.

But he'll play along, what was there to lose anyway? His life? Not like he valued it. His friends? What's that?

Unknown: I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

Unknown: But still...I'd appreciate it if you could help out.

Me: Alright, I'll help out.

Unknown: Thank you so much! I'll make it up to you when I get back to Japan.

Me: Haha, you don't have to make up to trash like me.

Unknown: It's a safe place but if you feel unsafe, you could always turn around.

Unknown: I know the area. It's developed.

Me: Sure, I trust you.

Unknown: You trust me...thank you!

Unknown: I'll send the address now.

Unknown: [ADDRESS]  Click link

Komaeda got up and followed the GPS provided, leading to an apartment complex. He went to the 14th floor and found himself in front of a door with a password door lock.

Unknown: Are you there yet?

Me: yeah, there is a password door lock though...

Unknown: I'll send you the digits. Try it.

Unknown: [PASSWORD]

Komaeda inserted the numbers onto the door lock and the door opened.

Me: The door's open.

Unknown: Good, why don't you go in?

Me: It's not my place to ask but can I just enter a stranger's house?

Unknown: You can just leave a note. I'll give you my info.

Unknown: If something happens, you can just show my messages. That will do.

Me: Then...alright.

Unknown: T̵̨̠̻̪͇̘̰͑̓̉͊̄̎̓̈́̉̑̑̔̅̀̋̆͒̐̕̚͘h̷̛̗̞̙͂͌͌͐̇̄̐́̇͗̔̊̈̈̅̍̈̍̅̇̌̾̇̔̔͐͝͠͠a̸̧̡̨̹͚͔̯̝͕̹̘͖̮̻̼͔̗̮̙̘͊̿͆͆̊͗́̍̅̅̈̍͐̈̽̈́͗͑̋̅̒͠ ̵̧̬̗̥̮͕̖̻̲̪̀̃̓̑̍̓̇̍͝͝n̷̡̹̮͚̣͔̻̬̦͉̰͖̱̪̦͚̱̖̪̩̿͋̑k̷̡̫̺͓͉̦̫͔̱̱̬͙͇͙͖̗͈͙̗̮͎̳̗̙̗̜͓̰̗̂̈̽̓̈́͗̊̽͜͝ͅ ̴̧̨̢̻̺͇̪͔̼̜̘̗̖̯̟̫̙̰̹̭̦͓͙̯̻͕̬͋́̊̄̂͒̎̏̈̈́̈́̑̍̾̈̾̉̔̈́̾̆̚͜͠͝ ̷͈̻̈́͒͒͑͊͒̋́͆͒̇̊̅͂͆͑̒̑̐͆̂̓̂́̒̓̿͗͂͘͝͠y̸̢̛͉̦̰̣͚͙͕͕̱͙̭̠̙̞̦̜̝̥̜͚͚͉̹̞̖̺̩̯̭̻͊̈̒͋̌͐͌̐̑͂̾̋͆̑̎̎͘͝͠ͅ ̶̛͉̣̅̈́̌͆̈́̋͂̅̓̓̉̓̂̌͐̉̀͋̔͌̀̕̚͘͘̚̚͝͠o̷̠̠͚̠̤̜̖̺͚͖̲̞̗͒͊̄̊̾͒̍͋̓̕͠ụ̶̢̟̪̰̪͇̺̘̜͓̟̝̱͎̺̮̰̱̪̺̩͍͎̙̭̩̞̉̏̌̓̀͊̒̇̎͋̃͋̊͆͗̒͋̾͂̍̉̒͘̕ͅͅͅ.̷̡̛̲̦͚̟̜͍̮̼̲̮̩͉̝̣̗͕̰̟̭̯͌͑̂̏́͑̒̃̈́͐̈̓̇̃͒̐̒͒͛̉̂̕̕͜.̶̡͓̪͕̪͎͚̺̮̼̟̑̔̊̓͒̋̈́͛͌̈͊͗̇̔̒̽̿͛̄͌̌͜͜͠͝͠ ̷̧̨̥̩̰̱̮̟̙͖̘̭͔̰̯̖̜̭̻̝̼̤̦̗̂͊̒̍̎́̈́͋̔̑̂̆̈́̉̒̒̈͑͋͌̓͆́͆͋̕̕͘͜͜.̶̡̜̜̖͎̺͖̪͈͔̠͙̗̤̭̠̹̪̯͚̘͍͋́͑̽ͅ

** Unknown has left the chatroom **

Huh, he wondered what was that all about. Komaeda closed the door behind him and looked around the room.

There was a queen-sized bed with a bedside drawer on the left side of him with a safe on top of it and a closet next to it. On the right side of him was what looked like a workplace with a binder on top of a table.

Before he could explore any further, there was a chime emitted from the phone in his hands. He pulled it up and it looked like he was thrown into another chatroom only, there were 5 participants online.

** Komaeda has entered the chatroom **

_It definitely wasn't strange that the phone had his last name as a username._

Souda: Dude! I failed my midterms fml T_T

707: Cuz you were stalking Sonia's profile all night and never studied lol.

Kuzuryu: Damn right, you should take care of your GPA before I fucking come for you.

Souda: Arghhh I thought you guys were my soul bros!!!

Souda: Plus, Sonia-san's is so pretty, who can resist her?

707: You're lucky that you can work as a mechanic after university...

Mioda: Ibuki thinks that Kazuichi-chan could join the Kuzuryu clan if he can't find a job!

Souda: Dude, no way I'm going to join the yakuza!

Kuzuryu: He's right, that idiot wouldn't last a day in the clan. He'd probably die because of a dumb reason.

Komaeda couldn't help but chuckle.

Souda: Hey, you're supposed to encourage me not the opposite!

Kuzuryu: Why the fuck would I do that?!

707: WAIT!!

Souda: Why?

Kuzuryu: ???

Mioda: What?! Is Seven-chan confessing his secret love for an E.F.A member?! 

707: That's not it at all! T_T

707: I think someone entered the chatroom;;

Ah, he'd been caught.

Pekoyama: ...Komaeda?

Kuzuryu: What the fuck. How did it get in here?

707: Hacker!!!

Souda: HACKER?! THERE'S A HACKER IN THE ROOM!!!

707: hold on, I'm searching.

Kuzuryu: Who the hell are you? Reveal yourself. Hey Pekoyama, are you here?

Pekoyama: Yes, I am here young master.

Kuzuryu: I told you not to call me that.

Mioda: Ibuki thought you were gone for a moment!

Pekoyama: Nothing was out of the ordinary, so I was only watching. But I suppose something has just happened.

Souda: Why is there a stranger in our chatroom.

Pekoyama: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the E.F.A messenger app. So it seems like someone has downloaded the app.

Mioda: but I thought Seven-chan let only us download it?

Kuzuryu: Did someone download the app on two phones?

707: probably, but who?

Souda: not me!

Ah, he should introduce himself now.

Me: Hello there

Souda: AHHHHH IT'S TALKING!!!

Kuzuryu: so it's not two phones, so who is it?

707: Oh... well;;;

707: I just found something strange.

Pekoyama: What is it?

707: I traced the IP...

707: It's from Enoshima's apartment.

Souda: WHAT?!?!!?

Kuzuryu: What. Enoshima's apartment? Where was it?

Pekoyama: The location is classified.

707: Someone must have broken into her apt.

707: It talked just now, so it must be a person^^;

Kuzuryu: So it hacked the program?

707: yeah...

Souda: Who are you?! How did you get into Enoshima's apartment?! How did you get this app?!

Mioda: Ibuki thought there was a password lock?

Pekoyama: Username "Komaeda" I recommend that you confess now.

Kuzuryu: Komaeda, who are you? Reveal yourself, coward.

Mioda: Language!1!1

Souda: What if it was a hot chick???

707: That's sexist lol.

Kuzuryu: Hey. Don't get distracted.

Souda: Man... you're such a mood wrecker

Kuzuryu: shut the hell up.

707: my hands r shaking as I hack...

Pekoyama: Reveal yourself, stranger.

Me: I am Komaeda Nagito, I'm sorry for asking but who are you all and what is this place?

707: lol so awkward, I thought it was a computer talking.

Souda: Should we...introduce ourselves?

Kuzuryu: You can't be serious.

Pekoyama: It's too early for that.

Mioda: "Mio," "Da," "I," "Buki!" Put it together and what do you get? Mioda Ibuki! Ibuki is 25yrs old and I'm a young musician!

Kuzuryu: Of course...

707: lolololol

707: My nickname's 707. Real name's a secret.

707: Just remember me as a 26yr old hacker lol

Me: Ah, we the same age! Not that you'd want to be the same age as someone as repulsive as me!

Souda: umm... let's move on...

Souda: I'm Souda Kazuichi! I'm a 25 yr old university student since I got back a few years...

Kuzuryu: Why the fuck are you guys introducing yourselves to a stranger?

Souda: Aren't we supposed to do that..?

707: lololol

707: Oh! btw

707: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko,24 yrs old, is the heir to the Kuzuryu clan, and his bodyguard, Pekoyama Peko, is also 24 yrs old.

707: Do you have a better sense of who we are, Komaeda?

Me: yes, I think I do. Thank you Seven-kun.

Kuzuryu: hey bastard, why the hell did you tell him that?

707: doubt you'd do it urself lol.

Kuzuryu: Don't fuck with me.

707: oh and Kuzuryu has the fattest crush on Pekoyama

Kuzuryu: I SAID DON'T FUCK WITH ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT

Pekoyama: ...

Pekoyama: I suggest that we take care of this stranger first.

Pekoyama: Can't it be that we have a security breach?

Kuzuryu: True. Oi bastard, how did you get in here?

Me: I came here while chatting with a person called 'Unknown', do you know them by any chance?

707: Not that I know of...

707: Do u have the chat record?

Me: No, the record was deleted. I'm sorry trash like me couldn't help...

707: It's not your fault, don't blame yourself for this.

Mioda: Woah! Seven-chan just got all serious all of a sudden~

Kuzuryu: More importantly, does the username not exist? Why is it 'Unknown'?

707: I made it impossible to log in without setting a username.

707: Nothing's in the log...

Souda: what?! But how?

Pekoyama: Who do you think this 'Unknown' person is?

Me: Maybe...

Me: A hacker...?

Souda: WHAT?!

707: A hacker? No way. I have everything covered!\

707: Komaeda, so they told you the password to the door lock?

Me: yes...

Kuzuryu: So that 'Unknown' bastard could have dragged you into this shit.

Souda: But...how did you end up chatting with that 'Unknown' guy?

Me: Oh, this isn't even my phone at all! I just found it on a bus stop and it had this app.

707: I see...

707: Anyways, I should trace the person who distributed the app.

Pekoyama: If what he's saying is true then...

Pekoyama: It is a good idea that we should contact Matsuda-sama.

707: I'm already on it.

Souda: that was fast.

Mioda: Seven-chan and Yasuke-chan seem to talk pretty often!

Me: It's not my place to ask but who's Matsuda?

Mioda: Yasuke-chan is the leader of the E.F.A!

Kuzuryu: I hope that asshole better comes and takes care of all of this.

Mioda: Yasuke-chan is too busy to come chat so this is a great opportunity to talk to him~!

Pekoyama: Matsuda-sama should know that Komaeda-san is here so let's just wait.

Souda: Shouldn't we tell Komaeda what this chatroom is for first?

Kuzuryu: Until we figure out who Komaeda is, I don't wanna reveal anything.

Pekoyama: I agree.

707: wecan

707: srrytypingwithonehandandcallingmatsuda

707: lookedintotheownerofthedevice

707:itsamansrrythaturdreamshavebeencrushedsouda

Souda: Damn, that's disappointing...

Me: I'm sorry for being a disappointment Souda-kun....

Souda: No! It's not like that-

Kuzuryu: That sounded way too enthusiastic for an apology.

** Matsuda has entered the chatroom **

Mioda: ooh~! Send us a photo!

707: Nope.

Mioda: pleaseeeeeee just one?

707: Nope~!

Matsuda: Oi, are you idiots gonna keep bickering, or are we going discuss the matter?

Mioda: Yasuke-chan! you're here!

Kuzuryu: Finally, you're here.

Matsuda: Yeah, yeah and I'm the last one her to know about all of this.

Kuzuryu: Eh, fuck it.

Matsuda: So anyway, I heard about the situation.

Matsuda: Some idiot is currently in Enoshima's apartment with info from some 'Unknown' person and logged into this chatroom.

Pekoyama: Who disclosed the password for Enoshima-san's apartment?

Matsuda: Well, no one knew the password, even I don't know the password.

Souda: Thought you'd knew...

Matsuda: don't assume that I know everything, dimwit.

Kuzuryu: No one has been at the apartment before, except Enoshima.

Souda: Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

707: About that...

707: I can't tell you that.

Souda: Why not???

707: Nobody is allowed to go there, not even her immediate family can go.

707: And besides...the apartment doesn't belong to Enoshima.

Kuzuryu: Then who?

Matsuda: Me.

Souda: Wh- you don't even know the password!

Matsuda: I just respected her privacy.

Souda: I'm starting to doubt your relationship with her...

Matsuda: Mind your own damn business.

Matsuda: I've never been there. I just know where it is.

Matsuda: Anyways, the apartment is in my name.

Matsuda: Enoshima usually worked there. There are a lot of documents there that must not be damaged.

Matsuda: I can't reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there.

Pekoyama: I didn't know the place contained sensitive material.

Souda: I mean...you trust us enough to let us go, right?

Kuzuryu: Don't take it personally. It's better to be ignorant sometimes.

Matsuda: Like what Kuzuryu said, for that reason, I can't tell you the address.

Mioda: Then how did Seven-chan know that the address he traced is Junko-chan's apartment?

Pekoyama: Since he is responsible for the organization's classified information.

707: Yup, that's true, but I'm also the one who developed this app.

707: Enoshima wanted to take care of some work through this too. I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents on her computer.

Pekoyama: I see.

Matsuda: Only me and Luciel know the address.

Matsuda: I'll repeat this only once since the information must be protected, do not attempt to find the apartment.

Matsuda: Do not ask Komaeda about it and Komaeda, don't you dare reveal the address.

Me: I won't, but Luciel?

Mioda: That's Seven-chan's real name! 'Hinata Luciel'

Kuzuryu: I think that's his baptismal name?

707: Yup, I'm gonna go pray for a moment.

Souda: So what are we going to do about her apartment?

Souda: Can Komaeda stay there?

Matsuda: No one here is going to Enoshima's apartment, am I clear? Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.

Kuzuryu: yeah, yeah we get it. Classified info got it. But it's still weird that a stranger can end up at that place.

Matsuda: If it's someone who knows the password then it must be someone Enoshima trusted.

Me: Someone Enoshima-san trusted?

Matsuda: I'm only guessing.

707: So you mean that 'Unknown' guy knew Rika?!

Souda: I can't believe she trusted someone more than Matsuda...

Pekoyama: That is...a bit surprising.

Matsuda: I said I'm only guessing but we shouldn't assume that we knew everything about her.

Matsuda: After all, her behavior is unpredictable.

Pekoyama: That is true... anyways continue.

Matsuda: If I'm right...Komaeda at her apartment right now...

Matsuda: Enoshima must have wanted that.

Pekoyama: That wouldn't be unlike her.

Souda: So Enoshima just called in a stranger from up in the sky?

Matsuda: No idiot, I'm not saying she wanted him to be there but maybe...

Matsuda: Enoshima wanted someone to do the work she did before.

Pekoyama: The work she did before...

707: Hosting parties?

707: If she made that decision when she was alive...

Matsuda: That's just my guess.

Matsuda: According to the info Luciel provided, Komaeda doesn't seem dangerous.

Matsuda: Besides, he's practically on the same boat now that he knows this messenger app.

Matsuda: Whoever he might be.

707: But still...

Mioda: If that's what Yasuke-chan thinks then I'll agree to it!

Kuzuryu: I can't understand nor agree with this, I mean- I'm still suspicious of this Komaeda person.

Me: It's okay! You aren't obligated to believe someone like me.

Souda: I agree with Kuzuryu, this guy sounds weird and creepy.

707: We shouldn't judge him just because he sounds weird.

707: If that what Matsuda says then I won't oppose to it lol.

Mioda: Ooh, is Seven-chan defending the newcomer?

Me: ah-ha... you didn't have to defend trash like me Seven-kun...

707: You still didn't deserve to be judged like that Komaeda...

Me: You're too kind...

Souda: ...I think I'm going crazy now;;;

Pekoyama: I understand that everyone values Matsuda-sama's opinion but...

Pekoyama: This chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers.

Pekoyama: I think that we must verify what Komaeda-san's has said.

Pekoyama: For all we know, Komaeda could have made up that 'Unknown' person.

Matsuda: Right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.

Matsuda: If Komaeda is not to be trusted, then we can deal with it then.

Kuzuryu: ...I don't agree with you but I'll follow your decision.

Pekoyama: If young master agrees, then I will accede as well.

Mioda: Ibuki agrees with Yasuke-chan!

Souda: Man...I don't agree with this but I'll follow with it, it's not like I have a choice do I?

707: Now then~

707: Shouldn't we explain to Komaeda about Enoshima and the E.F.A.?

Me: If you don't mind then please explain.

Kuzuryu: Okay.

Kuzuryu: Enoshima's full name is 'Enoshima Junko', she was a famous supermodel in the fashion industry.

Mioda: Junko-chan is Yasuke-chan's old girlfriend and the person who created this chatroom!

Souda: She hosted parties regularly for a good cause.

Souda: Enoshima organized a group called EFA to plan the party and manage participants.

Me: A party?

707: yup! Enoshima found the organization called EFA 4 years ago and hosted 2 parties until now.

Kuzuryu: Enoshima was an eccentric person but she was a charismatic person it's hard for anyone to dislike her.

Souda: And Enoshima...is no longer with us...

Mioda: We still haven't gotten over that yet...

Mioda: so please keep it to yourself.

Souda: I still can't believe that Enoshima knew she'd pass away and planned all this.

Kuzuryu: I can't imagine someone else taking over what Enoshima did.

Pekoyama: But if we continue like this, there's no need for the party or our organization to continue.

Matsuda: I know that this is confusing but...maybe Enoshima chose Komaeda for a reason.

Matsuda: Luciel will look into this 'Unknown' person.

Matsuda: For now, just believe in me and wait.

Matsuda: ew...never thought I'd say that in my entire life.

707: I'm guessing that ur busy right now since ur replies are late

Matsuda: Yeah, it's best if I leave now.

Matsuda: Komaeda, I'll let you stay in the apartment for now, but you better not touch anything in there.

Matsuda: It won't be good if the alarm rings.

Matsuda: Everything you do will be linked with this app installed on that phone.

Me: What do you mean?

707: This app program is not just a simple messenger.

707: All party related emails in Enoshima's computer will be transferred to this app.

707: You'll be able to automatically receive the guests' information as well.

707: And send dms to other members.

Matsuda: So there's no need for Komaeda to touch Enoshima's old things, all he needs to do is use this app.

707: I put in all these features so that Enoshima can work more comfortably.

707: Glad there's a use for them lol

Matsuda: I have to leave now.

Matsuda: Luciel, take care of things for me.

707: Aight.

** Matsuda has left the chatroom **

707: Komaeda, u can log in here from time to time right?

Me: yup.

707: Please log in at times and do what Enoshima did.

707: All u have to do is use the features in this app.

707: Most of it is just checking emails, the emails will be about people who want to attend the party.

Mioda: Yep, yep. And come chat with us regularly!

Pekoyama: In short, EFA is an organization Enoshima created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality. At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every 2 years, and they were very successful.

Pekoyama: Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released, the app was distributed in secret only for EFA members.

Kuzuryu: But ever since Enoshima passed away, we did not host a single party.

Me: Why didn't you?

Kuzuryu: We wanted to but without Enoshima, we couldn't proceed.

Souda: And this chatroom became a place for us to complain about personal stuff.

Kuzuryu: Souda was the one who complained most of the time.

Souda: I did not!

Mioda: We shared our memories of Junko-chan too...

Pekoyama: Currently, there are 6 members, me, Kuzuryu, Souda, 707, Matsuda, and Mioda.

Mioda: If Nagito-chan joins, there be 7.

Souda: Is he really becoming a new member?

Pekoyama: We didn't hear from Komaeda-san yet.

707: Well Komaeda...

707: Will you join the EFA?

Me: are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to you all...

Kuzuryu: Trust me when I say that you look more tolerable than Souda.

Souda: Hey!

Me: Then...alright, I'll join.

Pekoyama: Welcome, Komaeda.

Kuzuryu: Oi, Seven, have you register Komaeda yet?

707: I'm on it~

707: and...done! I've registered him as a member.

707: I'm going to leave for a sec, need to check something.

Kuzuryu: background check?

707: Nah~It's work. I have to make a living somehow.

707: I'm gonna peace out.

Pekoyama: Well, since he has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to.

707: So anyways, welcome Komaeda.

Kuzuryu: We'll see how you'll do.

Souda: Welcome to the EFA, man.

Mioda: Welcome to the EFA, Nagito-chan!

Pekoyama: I look forward to working with you.

Me: Ahaha...Thanks.

** Pekoyama has left the chatroom **

Mioda: Bye~!

** Mioda has left the chatroom **

** Kuzuryu has left the chatroom **

** Souda has left the chatroom **

707: Btw if you need anything, call me.

Me: Thank you Seven-kun!

** 707 has left the chatroom **

** Komaeda has left the chatroom **

Komaeda shut his phone as he sat down onto the bed and sighed tirelessly. 

It was a long day after all, it was good luck that Matsuda was kind enough to let him live in this apartment.

_ Enoshima sounds like a hopeful person from how the members put her in a positive light, though I wonder how someone as hopeful as her died... _

_...It's not my place to pry, it's obvious that they haven't gotten over her death, it would be rude of me to ask. _

Komaeda sighed once again and got up to change into a more comfortable shirt and flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes succumbing to darkness.

_ I wonder what kind of bad luck will come from this? _

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Subject has sucsessfully joined the EFA, #### ########"

"Good, good... You may leave now."

As the door closed, they giggled to themself manically.

"Komaeda Nagito... I wonder what kind of despair will lead to you in the future..."

The giggling got louder.

"I hope you'll be able to meet my expectations, Komaeda-kun~"

~~**U̴̢͙̩̰̩͇̟̦͆̐̃̓̽̅̄͒͑͗̕͜ͅp̸̙͇̜̙̜̰͖̩̩͇̟̩̭̣̣̃̆̈́͒͐͋̍͒̾͆̒̈́̿̃͋̕͘͝͝ư̸̡̧̨̩̹̹̰̩̟̤̜͕̼̬̯͎̫͇͚̦͖͍̯͆̈̊̈́̓͒̑̂̀̒̑̏̆͂́̍̍́̎̍͛̏̀̅̊̐̅̎̚͘̕p̴̧̘̖̪̣̯̖̮̩̝̥̱̥̞͎͎͕̎̍̍͐̀̿̊̃̈̿̋̌́̍̆͋͋̏̔̊̚͠͝͝ȕ̷͎̫̼̥̪̳͍͐͒̕̕ͅp̷̛̥̖͖̹̦̼̓́̓̄̾̂̏̈̈͐̈́͛̐̽͆̃͗͑̅̈́̏͛̈̚̕̕͘̚̕͝ǘ̷̡̨̨̡̧̟̩̯̘̘̹̥̪͍̻͑͛̃̀̂̒̔̎̂̈̐̓̅̀͂̓̂̓̆̂͌̃̃͌̍͛̋̽͘͜͠͝͝͝ͅp̸̡̡̧̨̡̗͎͈̘̻̯̳̺̳͇̞͓̺͎̼̌̃͂͑̈̄̑̾̂̍̅͜ủ̴̢͓̙̻̰̻̙͕̆̒͌̎̓̇̽̕͜p̸̧̡̢̛̲̗̠̯͕̪̤͙͇̣̯̺̯͇͓̠͕̘̰̽͗̄̉̅͘͜͝ͅu̵̟͉̮͖̹̰̗͋͐͊͛́̋́̃͌̈́̒̚͝͝ͅ** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder who is unknown o w o
> 
> I cant fucking w r i t e


End file.
